Shakespearean Ink
by Captain Harley Quinn
Summary: The Warblers only caught a glimpse of the bruises before Kurt was forced to his knees before the beast. They were weeks old, looking more like ink rather than bruises for they spread just like the liquid. They could only sit, bound and gagged.


**Shakespearean Ink.**

**Summary: **The Warblers only caught a glimpse of the bruises before Kurt was forced to his knees before the beast. They were weeks old, looking more like ink rather than bruises for they spread just like the liquid. They could only sit, bound and gagged, as Kurt was beaten and beaten.

**Pairings: **Nick/Kurt Onesided Karofsky/Kurt

**Warnings: **Slash. Homophobia. Strong/Coarse language. Somewhat graphic violence.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor will I ever, own Glee and any of it's recognisable characters. The situations I have put them in have nothing to do with the original plotline of the show.

**Authors Note:** This is based some time before Original Songs, but Kurt isn't in love with Blaine and he and Nick – his room mate – are together. Blaine doesn't know the entirety of what Karofsky has done; attempted rape; forced sexual involvement-kissing.

**Shakespearean Ink**

The room full of boys covered with navy blue blazers were almost uncomfortably silent; the only noise that perpetrated the air was the soft hum of two voices exchanging words that seemed to intimate to hear though Thad Newton – the furthest Warbler away – could hear them.

Wes Montgomery had proposed that they had spied on New Directions -their rival Glee Club- not knowing just how disastrous that could have potentially been. Without clue nor fault, Wes had motioned for his best friend, David Fern, to click upon the topmost link. The website hadn't been a website at all; rather, it had been a blog of some sort. The Warblers had than proceeded watched over an hour's worth of bullying that had even horrified Jackson who was as emotionless as a robot.

They didn't have a clue what to say to Kurt after witnessing such brutality.

Currently the boy in question, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, was curled up in the lap of Nick Thornson, his older by a year boyfriend and room mate. Nick had firmly wrapped his arms around the thin boy and was looking to be consoling the countertenor, running his large hands through the singers hair with nary a protest which was a shock to most as the Dalton-ites knew how Kurt was about his hair.

With Nick still whispering softly to the younger teen, Kurt buried his head deeply within the confines of Nick's broad chest, Kurt's body so small and thin Nick's form dwarfed him to the extreme.

No one could had guessed what would have happened.

The sky was dark, full of rain clouds which unleashed their heavy burden upon the shivering land, lashing upon Dalton's expensive windows and construction; staining the heavy brick work a much darker colour than before. A flash of lightening lit up the darkening sky. The sound of the heavily speeding up rain mocked them as if gave out the sounds of tortured cries as heavy footsteps tread across marble not at all softly.

The doors swung open abruptly; an unknown figure standing there.

Standing there was a large brute of boy, his hair plastered to his forehead; skin sallow and pasty; form large and brutal, muscular and threatening; eyes darkening and seeming to have a tint of insanity as they set their gaze upon the suddenly trembling form of Kurt.

"Hey, _fag_" The brute whispered, his voice echoing almost as if he had snarled it. Nick; large muscular Nick who had a protective streak a thousand miles wide, _snarled_ at the boy who had wordlessly threatened the boy upon him. The brutish teenager glared at them, his eyes promising death to anyone who got in his way, promising lethal force to all those who stopped him from attaining exactly what he wanted.

Their bodies couldn't seem to move; stuck to their chairs and couches in horrific astonishment as the brute overlooked them all to reach a large hand to grip the tie which adorned the neck of one Kurt Hummel who let out a petrified squeak as he was forcibly dragged away from his boyfriend who could do nought but stare after Kurt, brown eyes unusually large and terrified; tanned skin now pasty as he watched his terrified lover.

Kurt himself was trembling from head to foot, his large glasz eyes even wider than before as he stared up at the beast that had just so casually tossed him down like he hardly weighed anything. The boy – who Nick had over heard Kurt calling Karofsky – pulling Kurt up to his level, lips brushing Kurt's earlobe as he seductively whispered his squalor demands.

"Take this duct tape and tie them to their chairs and gag them with their ties," Kurt flinched as his tormentors breath hit his pale skin, glasz eyes tearing up as he heard the roughly spoken demands. He had no choice but to comply with the thug.

The Warblers – obviously understanding the implications – sat very still, not wishing more harm to Kurt. Blaine Anderson and Flint Wilson were having a hard time restraining Jeff Lynch who was hardly holding his best friend, Nick, back who had murder in his eyes as he watched the thug who was terrifying his now whimpering and crying boyfriend.

The whole process was done in less than half an hour; there had been some slips up as Kurt's slender hands had been trembling something fierce. When Kurt had reached Nick, the older boy had kissed the crying boy who was desperately whispering _I love you_ like a chant as Kurt moved away from Nick and to the thug Kurt had called Karofsky.

The countertenor approached the thug; his breath shallow, uneasy' glasz eyes wide and tearful; small, thin form trembling like an earthquake had struck him. He flinched violently, whimpering quietly as Karofsky stretched a hand towards him making the Warblers give muffled threats and indignant cries. Nick was once again the loudest one, staring at his boyfriend with terrified eyes – not because of Karofsky, but what Karofsky could do to Kurt.

The brutish teenager ripped Kurt's blazer off, making the Warbler give a terrified cry, before Karofsky proceeded to unceremoniously rip the white shirt off that was a compulsory part of the Dalton uniform.

The Warblers only caught a glimpse of the bruises before Kurt was forced to his knees before the beast.. They were weeks old, looking more like ink rather than bruises for they spread just like the liquid. They could naught as Karofsky leered down at the countertenor.

They could only sit, bound and gagged, as Kurt was beaten and beaten.

The macabre sounds of thick muscle and skin upon fragile bone was sickening, Nick had once again started his avid protests in between whispering to Kurt that he loved him to and that if anything was to happen to Kurt, Nick was hunt the bastard down himself.

Kurt, bruised, beaten, beautiful Kurt with his glasz eyes looked at his boyfriend and whispered a resolute _I love you, _keeping his eyes on Nick's even when the pain of the beating became to much.

The beating itself was brutal; insanity and humanity as its very worse. Pain spread like ink through Kurt's veins, lighting him on fire from the very core of his being as blows lashed down upon him just like the rain was painting the windows with marks.

He felt his thin chest give way, bruises appearing upon bruises which had appeared upon old

bruises, his torso becoming strangely deformed as the tips of his ribs began to tear through his skin as they broke with painful creaks, blood pouring from nowhere yet everywhere. His hands scrabbled uselessly, damaging his injured hands even more as he tried to do something. Tried to do _anything_. His hips dug into the marble ground painfully, bruises branding him like cattle as his hips were crushed mercilessly beneath those of an enraged human. His femur broke, painfully and slowly and loudly as his knee cap was literally thrown out of place, leaving Kurt screaming in terrible pain, his cries mixing with that of his boyfriends and team mates. His Achilles heel was slowly and painfully sliced, almost as if by a meat grinder or a razor.

As his blood seeped across the floor like scarlet ink, he only wished for this nightmare to end.

**Authors Note: **...Well, this seems more morbid than what I usually write. I've scared myself now. I hope you liked it, I know that it really doesn't fit in with the plot of the show but isn't that was Fanfiction is about? Deviating from the original plotline?. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and don't get scared


End file.
